A Frozen Land
by rock legend 166
Summary: It's a normal day at Camp Half Blood and the demigods are all playing Capture The Flag. But what happens whena certain fire-user (Leo) finds a gate made of ice in the woods, and a land made of ice behind it? And what if he meets a girl that happens to look and act exactly like him? will this end in a disaster or will everything be ok? Read to find out!
1. summary

so Leo hasn't had the best life. He was sent to more foster homes than he could count and his mom had died in the fire HE had created! All his family thought he was a murderer... well, maybe not ALL his family.

**P.S.: THAT LAST CHAPTER WAS FOR A DIFFERENT BOOK OF MINE. THE CHAPTER FOR THIS BOOK WILL BE UP NEXT FRIDAY. SORRY BUT I HAVE A BIRTHDAY COMING UP.**


	2. Chapter 1: This wont end well

**Authors note: Sorry about the mistake. i promise it wont happen again! So i will be updating every FRIDAY. Hope you like the story! now READ!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Percy Jackson characters except my OC ( which will come later in the book)**

**Here's chapter 1!**

Chapter 1:

LEO P.O.V.:

Leo wasn't really a fan of Capture The Flag. Who liked going into a dark forest where there are monsters hidden in every shadow and want to eat you for dinner?! Not him, that was for sure! The only reason he had excepted Piper's invitation was beacause she had been giving him those puupy dog eyes and he couldn't say 'no' to that. Actually, he could say 'No' to her, period. That might've been the reason Jason had been smirking behind her. Jerk.

So, anyway, here he was, running threw a monster-filled forest trying not to be found by any demigods because he _really_ wanted to make it out of this stupid game alive. The silver dagger and shield Percy had given him were not helping him in running. Just as he was deciding if he should get rid of both, a figure suddenly dropped out of a tree just to the left of him. He jumped back just in time to avoid a sword( so not cool! He only had a dagger!) that would've sliced a bit of his skin on his hip. He quickly got in a sloppy battle position and readied his dagger. He looked up and all just managed to not drop his pathetic weapon as he saw who his opponent was.

Her light brown hair was tied up in a messy ponytail that would've made an Aphrodite child scream, her eyes were narrowed in concentration and she looked like she was thinking of the best way to kill( which he _really_ hoped she wasn't doing for the sake of his life), her mouth was turned into a cruel smile, and in her right hand was her new electric spear, Maimer. Her tall height allowed her to tower over him, which just added to his fear. Leo gulped as he realized that his first( and probably last) opponent would have to be none other than Clarissa La Rue, daughter of Ares, and danger to all.

Clarissa's smile got bigger as she saw how nervous he was, so he quickly hid it and placed one hand on his hip.

" Don't you know that it's rude to drop in without a call?" he questioned with a hint of his usual annoyance to cover up the actual fear that he was feeling. However, it didn't seem to work because her smile just got wider and she took a step towards him, forcing him to back up until he felt the rough wood of a tree up against his back.

" My my, what do we have here?" she teased ignoring his comment." A little Latino all alone in a big forest with no one near to call for help. Well, that's not true! I'm here!" She gave him a creepy smile that sent shivers down his spine." But then again, I'm not going to help you."

" Well I guess that's good because _I_ don't plan on needing help!" he fired back. As quick as his scrawny legs would let him, he swerved around her and started running away in hopes of getting away from her. No such luck.

" Hey!" she shouted behind him, a good 20 feet behind him." GET BACK HERE RUNT!" In the corner of his eye, he could see her starting to chase after him. He didn't bother responding because he was already running out of breath. This continued on for about 30 seconds before he decided that he was getting tired of their creative game of Tom and Jerry. He faked a left and quickly turned right. He stopped running and hid behind a tall tree that he hoped would hide his body. He held his breath as Clarissa ran past him showing off her... _colorful _vocabulary. After 5 minutes, he figured it was safe to go out and took a step, risking a quick peek. When he saw that no one was around, he breathed out a sigh of relief, turned around, and started running left. Now, he didn't have a very big education( of course not! He had been turned in to foster care when he 8!), but he was smart enough to know that when Clarissa found out that he wasn't anywhere near, she would guess that he had gone the other way and she would be right. So, in order to _not_ get killed( because they were having waffles for breakfast tomorrow and he LOVED pancakes!), he decided to get a head start. He continued running and, deciding to be cautious, turned his head to check for the Clarissa Monster( and _yes, _that's what he was calling her now). Sadly, since his head was turned in the other direction, he didn't see the root from a tree in his way and he _oh so heroically _tripped and fell to the ground. For a few seconds, he rolled in no direction, and when he finally stopped he was covered in dirt, sticks, and dirt. He mentally groaned as he started picking them out. _Well now i can audition for the cover of The Saddest Heroes In History magazine _he thought. When he finally managed to pick out the pieces that he could see, he stood up and was about to start running when he saw a... _small _obstacle in his was. hHe sucked in a breath and stared at the masterpiece in his way, and for a second he wondered if he would ever get back to Camp Half Blood.

Just 10 feet in front of him was a 20 feet tall door made entirely of ice. But surprisingly, that wasn't the surprising part. Behind the doors was a land covered entirely in ice and snow.

Oh, what the _Hades _had he gotten himself into.


	3. Authors note

I am so so sorry! i know you guys probably hate me right now but do not fear! i don't have any school tomorrow so I'll try to the next chapter up but no promises. Right now i have to juggle school( and history. i HATE history! reply if you do too) and my three stories. How do people manage all their stories?! Its a miracle i haven't gone crazy yet. And to all those people that have at least 10 stories, all uncompleted, BRAVO! You are a true superhero! Right now, i'm thinking about writing a one-shot on Leo( duh! All my stories will be on Leo, BTW) but i'm not sure. I don't get to get on the laptop a lot sooooo... yea. i guess that's it. Thank you for understanding! :)

-rock legend 166


	4. Chapter 2: BRAINFREEZE!

**Authors Note:i loved all the reviews! you guys are too sweet! :) you guys are the best people in the world! * gives you a hug* thanks for all the support. also, i just wanted to day, I DO TAKE SUGGESTIONS! PLEASE TELL ME YOUR IDEAS AND I MIGHT PUT THEM IN THE STORY! Also, i will update my other stories soon but my writing SOL is coming up and i have to get ready so no promises. Anyway,so this is the next chapter. enjoy! Also, from now on i'll do a song of the chapter thing. **

**Song of the chapter: The ballad of Mona Lisa by Panic! At the disco**

**_a lonely speaker in a conversation_  
**

**_her words are swimming through his ears again_**

**_there's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you paid for_**

**_Say what you meeeean_**

**_Tell me i'm riiight_**

**_AND LET THE SUN RAIN DOWN ON MEEE!_**

**Disclaimer: although i love Percy Jackson to death, sadly the characters do not belong to me. :(**

Chapter 2: BRAINFREEZE!

Leo looked in awe at the ice sculpted ice doors in front of him. They would'velooked like a normal( ha! Nothing was ever normal in the life of a demigod!) pair of doors except for the fact that they were in the middle of the woods and made of ice. As he looked closely at the doors, he saw that it was a little bit open, sending a bit of cold air into Camp Half doors towered over his small figure and he could've sworn they were glowing a little. His first thought was, _I wonder if i could melt this thing and turn it into a gigantic lake. Man, that would be totally worth wasting my energy to see the look on Percy's face!, _but then he thought, _wait. Why the Hades is there a door made of ice in the middle of the woods?!_. Deciding that Clarissa wouldn't find him, he took a few tentative steps closer to the ice death traps( _yes, _that was what he was calling the now.), and when it seemed that they wouldn't kill him, he took a few more steps until he was directly in front of them. He breathed out and watched fascinated as he saw his breath appear, and then disappear just as quickly as it had come. He looked around him cautiously before stopping when he realized that nobody would dare come this far into the woods. Looking at the gap between the two doors, he pondered on the idea of going inside. He thought about it for awhile before stepping forward. He could've sworn he saw the doors glow brighter before quickly fading. He frowned at the weird( oh what was he talking about! He himself was weird!) action and wondered if he should really do this. Eventually his curiosity won over him and he stepped through the icy doors._  
_

**/break\**

The first thing that he saw: ice. Everywhere. Literally! Leo gawked at the strange place he had enter and couldn't help but think, _Is this what Narnia looks like? _He shook his head and tried to concentrate on where he was. There were trees, lakes, and hills covered in ice and snow. Leo wrapped his arms around his thin frame and shivered. People always thought that because he had fire powers, he couldn't get cold. Well news flash buddy; HE WAS COLD! His body shook with shivers and his teeth threatend to break by how hard they looked down at his outfit and grimaced. His brown shorts came up to his scrawny knees and his too big red t-shirt was short sleeved. In conclusion, he was _not _dressed for icy weather. _Look on the bright side, _he chided himself, _maybe you'll get to build a snowman! _The thought of building a snowman brought his spirits up a bit and he took a few steps into the icy wasteland. A shape in the distance caught his attention and he narrowed his eyes in an attempt to see what it was.

It was... it was...

A person?

_No way, _he thought. But unless he was blind( and he wasn't!), there was a person in this place! He was about to start walking towards them ( and _no, _he was not going to stalk them to see who they were! _**What makes you say** **that**?) _when he saw a bluish glow coming from... him? He looked around himself trying to figure out the source of the light before finding out that it was coming from his head. He furrowed his eyebrows and hoped that an alien hadn't planted her eggs in him, or something like that., 'cause that would just _suck._ He hesitantly pulled out the thing and silently prayed that it wasn't those the-boy-pulled-out-a-mysterious-item-out-of-box( or hair, whatever)-and-then-dies he found out the source, he fearfully put it in front of his face thinking _If this is a prank by the Stolls, I'm gonna kill them. _However, he was surprised when he finally managed to pull out the glowing thingy from his curls.

It was a piece of hair.

A piece of _freaking glowing hair._

Well, not exactly. Leo had never noticed it, but somewhere in his mass of curls was a lone _icy blue_ piece of hair. He wondered how in _Zeus _he had managed to miss it in his _brown _curls. He waved the thought away and his eyes traveled to the figure in the distance. His body tensed up when he saw that the figure appeared to be looking at his. The ADHD part of his brain wondered if to them he looked like an ant, but the normal part ( which wasn't much) thought that he should probably go over to the mystery person when a voice shook him out of his thoughts.

" LEO!"

He turned around surprised and saw Chiron standing by the ice doors that he himself had traveled through, his face full of worry. _Well i guess this means I'm not in Narnia, _he thought to himself. He shook his tried and looked back at Chiron and noted how he didn't come past the doors.

" Hi Chiron!" he shouted back before wincing when he realized how casual he sounded. He nervously ran a hand through his messy brown curls and tried to look natural. However, he probably didn't succeed seeing how he was in the middle of a freaking place made of ice. If Chiron noticed his casualty, he didn't mention it, which Leo was thankful for.

" LEO! COME BACK HERE!" Chiron roared over the wind that Leo had just noticed, his horse tail swishing side to side nervously. The panic and fear in his voice made him frown and he was about to ask him why, but the look on his face made him stop short. He decided it would be best to just listen to him. He jogged over to the old centaur, almost tripping when he started to move his stiff tan legs. When he reached the doors and was within arms reach of Chiron, the old man shot out an arm, wrapped it around Leo's own, and practically hauled him through the doors ,earning a surprised yelp from the young fire-boy. He turned around, about to give Chiron a piece of his mind when a wave of pain washed over him. He stumbled and would've fell to the ground if Chiron hadn't caught him. In the back of his mind, he knew that Chiron was gently laying him down on the ground while muttering " Not again... not again... how on earth did he find it?!", but he didn't really have the strength to pay attention. Suddenly, something was forced down his throat and Leo almost chocked on the liquid before he realized it was nectar. He eagerly gulped down the nectar and when it was pulled away, he sighed in relief. He opened his eyes( when had he closed them?!) and was met with Chiron's concerned face. His chocolate brown eyes traveled to his gold sword and he almost gasped at his reflection.

No wonder Chiron looked worried. He looked _terrible._

His brown eyes seemed darker on his unnaturally pale face( which was paler than_ Nicos, _and that was saying something!) and looked wide and scared. His cheeks were red and his small lips were a blue color that reminded him of a smurf. His scrawny body shook and it took Leo a moment to realize that he was _freezing. _He wondered if this was how it would've felt if Khione had freezed him on his first quest with Piper and Jason. He quickly out that thought away because he really didn't want to find out the hard way. When he absorbed his appearance, he flickered his eyes back to the centaur who seemed to be studying him. Leo shifted uncomfortably under his eye and blurted out " Is there something on my face?"

Chiron seemed surprised by the outburst and he was quick to explain. " It's just that you were staring at me and I thought there was something on my face. So, yeah." he finished lamely. Leo nervously watched him, blinking surprised when he just smiled.

" No, child. There is nothing on your face-"

" Yay!

" However-"

" Oh, come on!"

" I just saw how pale you were. We must get to the Big House immediately before you- i mean the sickness gets worse."

Leo furrowed his eyebrows and frowned as a thought struck him- and that didn't happen often!

" What- what _was _that place?"

Chiron didn't answer, only helping him stand up. When it was clear he wouldn't be able to walk, he lifted him up into the air as if he weighed nothing- which he probably didn't- and plopped him down on his back so that he was sitting on the horse part of him. Leo frowned when he got no response and decided to try a different approach.

" If you don't tell what that place was, I'll go back."

_That _sure got a response out of him. As he slowly began galloping towards the Big House so he wouldn't fall off, Chiron responded, " Leo. You must realize that the place you just discovered is very dangerous and a place where no demigod should ever go. Do you understand?"

"Why can't we go there? It didn't seem so-"

Leo's sentence was cut short as a shot of pain went threw his head and it took all he had not to scream. He gripped his head tightly and let out a low moan of pain. Red started to cloud his vision and he slowly felt himself becoming unconscious. He felt himself slowly fall out of Chiron's backside and land on the hard ground adding more pain to what he was already felt Chiron pick him up in his arms and carried him to the camp, now going full speed. He faintly heard Chiron yelling for help and gasps from shocked campers. The last thing he saw was the sevens( Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Percy, and Annabeth) horrified faces before everything went black.

EXTRA AUTHORS NOTE!: did you like the chapter?! I felt bad for making you guys wait and decided that since you guys made such lovely reviews, i'd give you an extra long chapter. :) i worked FOREVER on this. please review! i want to know what you think. also, just a heads up, I'm going to try to update my other stories this week. If its not updated tomorrow, don't worry! All of my stories will be updated this week. NOW REVIEW!


End file.
